How It Is (Wap Bap...)
How It Is (Wap Bap …)" is a song by the German web video producer Bianca Heinicke, better known as "Bibi" from the YouTube channel "BibisBeautyPalace". The song is in English and was released on May 5, 2017 by the record label Warner Music. The corresponding music video is the 7th most disliked video on Youtube. Lyrics It's late at night I go to bed But I can't get no rest My boyfriend quit I'm almost dead I'll have to do my best! I'm up and down I feel so fat I ain't got no more fizz Don't even get to keep the cat But that's just how it is! I Sing… Wap bap wah da de da dah Dap bap bah da de da dah Dap bap bah da de da dah dah! And everybody sing... Wap bap wah da de da dah Dap bap wah da de da dah Dap bap Bah da de da dah dah! I get up late I stub my toe I've got a few missed calls I lost my job I didn't know And that's not good at all! I get my bag I go outside Just minding my own biz I go to pay but my card has been denied But that's just how it is! I Sing… Wap bap wah da de da dah Dap bap bah da de da dah Dap bap bah da de da dah dah! And everybody sing… Wap bap wah da de da dah Dap bap wah da de da dah Dap bap Bah da de da dah dah Another week the same old shit My troubles getting worse And then I get a bigger hit Cos someone stole my purse! I met a guy he knows my name He also told me his And if we want to have some fun Well that's just how it is I sing... Wap bap wah da de da dah Dap bap bah da de da dah Dap bap bah da de da dah dah! And everybody sing… Wap bap wah da de da dah Dap bap wah da de da dah Dap bap Bah da de da dah dah And that's just how it is Why It Sucks #Bianca's vocals just sound awful, although we can give her credit for her attempting to sing in a different language, but her English pronunciation just sounds bad. #The instrumental sounds like stock jingle music that would fit more in a Walmart commercial than a pop song. #The lyrics most of the time are just utterly confusing and childish, such as the line; "I'm up and down I feel so fat, I ain't got no more fizz, Don't even get to keep the cat, But that's just how it is!". #It was accused of plagiarising "The Show" by Lenka. #The chorus is highly repetitive, it just consists of Bianca doing some sort of scat in a forced, childlike cute voice Redeeming Qualities #The music video was surprisingly well produced and the CGI is actually beautiful to look at. #Bianca actually responded to the criticism quite well as she stated that not everybody had to like the song and that everybody should judge it for themselves. Music Video Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bianca Heinicke Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs accused of Plagiarism Category:2017 Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics